Just for the night
by Gbecool132
Summary: Gohan is helping Erasa study one night and well...you have to see...This is a two part story which is now up! completed
1. Chapter 1

Hi Gbecool Here!

This story is going to be a Two shot Story And I hope you Like It! PLZ review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z

Just for the night

Erasa ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She peered longingly out the window. The sun shone brightly, cool breezes rustled the leaves on the trees. A beautiful spring day, and here she was stuck in her bedroom studying. Who would have thought college could be so hard! Within her first week of college, Erasa had quickly learnt that she would have to buckle down and study instead. There was only one problem, it was so hard.

She looked over at Gohan and began to stare dreamily at him; he was sitting across from her at the desk, calmly reading. He was dressed in his usual white shirt with red pants, his spiky black hair was rather long now and stray strands fell into his bottomless black eyes. He was the only good thing in her opinion that had come out of this studying after school. When she had told her friends about her study problem, Gohan had quickly volunteered to help her.

Gohan sensed she was looking at him, and glanced up "What's wrong?"

Her face turned a bright shade of red as she answered replied "I don't understand why we need to study this on such a beautiful day."

"Erasa you told me yourself that you needed to study, the more you study now, the less you will have to do at the weekends." Gohan explained this to her in a kind and soothing voice, he sounded like he was explaining this to a little kid, it also worked on Erasa.

Erasa let out a defeated sigh; she knew Gohan was right and that she needed to study. But it was so hard to concentrate with the outside world just a few inches in front of her. Gohan was aware of this distraction, but there was one other thing in the room that was distracting Erasa that he did not now about, himself.

When Gohan first came to her school, Erasa had a crush on him because he was cute but as she got to know him better, it developed into something more and now she was head over heels in love with him. By the time she learned this, it was too late Gohan was in Love and dating Videl.

"What's wrong Erasa?" Gohan's kind voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up at Gohan quickly, Erasa did her best impression of puppy dog eyes before asking in a pleading voice "Gohan can we please stop studying and take a break?"

Gohan gave in, he had never been able to refuse the puppy dog eyes, his little brother Goten and girlfriend Videl both now this and always used it against him, although they used it for different reasons and he had less of a reason to object to Videl because what she asked for was always very enjoyable.

"Okay Erasa you win, we'll take a break?" Gohan said as he closed his book and looked up at the blond. She was wearing her normal green strapless top with blue pants; her blonde hair was in its usual bun and her kind blue eyes began to sparkle at the news.

As Erasa showed Gohan into the living room, she said to make himself comfortable. She turned the T.V on before lying on the couch, Gohan sat on the couch opposite her. As he lay back, Gohan glanced at Erasa. One of her legs was dangling over the arm of the seat and the other was stretched out onto the table in front of the seat. Gohan's gaze started gliding up her long legs before he noticed that her head was tilted back exposing the soft, pale flesh of her neck.

Gohan suddenly started imagining her form squirming beneath him as he penetrated her. The thought startled to scare Gohan. He loved Videl with all his heart, so why would he start imagining him fucking another woman. Especially Erasa. But he was. Then Gohan started to think, how long had it been since he'd last had Videl? To long.

Vegeta had once told him that when a Sayain started to have sex, they would need it quiet regally. When he had first started to date Videl, there sex life was no problem; they made love nearly every night. But when they went to college, there work load increased meaning that his mother wouldn't let him see Videl till it was done which meant no more sex.

Before he could stop himself, Gohan's eyes had fallen on to the blond haired woman's breasts. Her strapless top left little to the imagination that was for sure. Gohan didn't see Erasa looking at him, she could sense Gohan's eyes checking her out but she didn't now why. She also didn't care, this could be her one chance to get the man she loved and she wasn't going to waste it. After Gohan closed his eyes, Erasa slid her long legs off of the arm of the couch and the table before she stood up and walked behind Gohan's chair. She leaned over the back off the couch and stared down at the man beneath her. Gohan's eyes snapped open as he sensed Erasa moving behind him.

Gohan noticed that her chirpy smile was in place, but her eyes held a secret. A secret just for him perhaps? Gohan mentally kicked himself. "That was a quick break Erasa, are you ready to go back to work?" he asked her nervously , mentally cursing himself for letting Erasa see him looking at her. As Gohan sat up, Erasa stepped back giving him some room but as he looked at her he got a close up view of her cleavage and had to stop himself from pouncing on her.

Gohan watched as Erasa nodded and began to walk to her room, as Gohan followed her up the stairs, his eyes never left her swaying ass. As he watched it, he began to imagine taking her from behind, fucking her ass as she begged for mercy. Shaking his head, Gohan looked away from Erasa and silently begged that this would end soon so he could go and see Videl.

Gohan's beg fell upon death ears however because they didn't finish for about another hour. That was one of the longest hours of Gohan's life, he kept noticing the little things about Erasa, the way when she thought she had the answer she would lick her lips, how much skin was revealed by her clothing and what really put the icing on the cake in Gohan's opinion, the way that when she was stuck on a question she would begin to suck on her pencil and as she got closer to the answer, she would begin to wrap her tongue around it. By the end of the hour, Gohan was silently begging for realise.

As Erasa handed him her work for him to check her sent filed his nostrils. He could smell faded perfume on her but her natural sent was stronger, to Gohan she smelled like wild flowers, it was intoxicating him and his member was getting harder if that was even possible.

As he tried to check her work, Gohan glanced up at Erasa and saw that she was looking away from him, exposing the pale flesh of her neck to him once again. All he had to do was lean up and he would be able to attack her neck. Gohan just wanted to lean up and start biting; licking and sucking her neck, making her moan his name over and over.

Erasa was almost out of ideas; over the past hour she had been doing everything she could think of to seduce Gohan. As she turned to look at Gohan, she saw that he was staring at her, to engrossed in his thoughts to notice that she was now looking at him. As Erasa looked into his eyes, she started to smile victoriously at what she saw. Lust, he wanted her and she defiantly wanted him. Leaning down Erasa captured his lips with hers.

Gohan's thoughts of attacking Erasa's neck were broken as he felt her soft lips on his. For a moment Gohan's sayain instincts took over his mind and ended his self-control. He rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to his lap while kissing her deeply; thrusting his tongue into her mouth, forcing their tongues to duel. Turning in his hold, Erasa straddled Gohan's hips and started grinding her hips into his.

As Erasa suddenly felt Gohan's member push inside her center, she began to moan into his moth. This brought Gohan's human mind back, he pushed Erasa away from his lips and held her at arm's length. "Erasa, I'm sorry, we need to stop. This can't happen," he was out of breath and his voice was ragged.

Erasa looked like she was about to cry. "Bu-bu- but why Gohan? Why do we need to stop, why can't we be together for one night?"

"Because Erasa, I love Videl." Gohan's voice had become soothing again as he tried to calm Erasa down and stop her from crying.

"Gohan, Videl is my best friend, she is like a sister to me and I couldn't bare to lose her but please Gohan all I want is one night, nothing more. Please Gohan." Erasa couldn't stand it if she lost Gohan now, not after they had kissed, and then Erasa suddenly had an idea.

She suddenly lunged at Gohan, breaking his hold on her arms and pushed him into the chair. Taking advantage of Gohan's shock, Erasa quickly undid his pants and pushed them down his legs so they made a pile on the floor. Grinning at the fact that there was a very large bulge in Gohan's boxers, Erasa pushed his boxers down his long legs and exposed his erected manhood to her surprised and hungry eyes.

Erasa had only ever seen one over example of the male anatomy, that was when she lost her virginity to Sharpner. It was a total disaster, Sharpner hadn't even used foreplay, he had just entered her, broke her barrier, moved inside her for ten seconds before cumming. He then left her feeling totally unsatisfied and started telling people that she was a slut. It turned out that he had just been friends with her so he could get into her pants and then move on to Videl. Erasa had been very happy to hear that when Sharpner tried to put the moves on Videl, she had beaten him to a pulp for trying to get her to cheat on Gohan.

Gohan's cock was around 13 inches long and 3inches thick, a hungry smile spread across Erasa lips as her nimble fingers reached out and wrapped around his length, she heard him let out a grunt of pleasure and protest and she could almost feel his shaft pulsing in her grasp, her thumb lightly pressed on his sensitive tip feeling his pre-cum on it. Her hand started to stoke him slowly from the base to the head making him buck his hips into her hand. Gohan's eyes shot open when he felt her hot wet lips on his skin.

"E-Erasa wh-what ar-are you doing? We can't" Gohan Protested as he tried to keep control of his mind while Erasa was kissing and licking his length. Her hand stopped its movements and now there was only her mouth, tongue and teeth playing with his aching manhood and pleasuring him.

"Oh god, Erasa…Please stop" Gohan's low voice begged, he new that if she kept this up, his sayain instincts would take over and he wouldn't be able to stop himself; Erasa mentally smiled to herself, knowing that if she kept this up Gohan would be hers for the night.

The blond haired student took him into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her lips; the skin of his member was so sensible right then that he could feel the tiniest movement her tongue would make on his shaft, her teeth scraping lightly on his skin, and every time she inhaled he could sense his manhood pulsing into her damp orifice.

One of Erasa's hands reached behind her and came to the zip at the back of her top. As she undid the zip, Gohan had started to watch what she was doing, his sayain side had almost taken over and was now forcing him to watch the way her mouth engulfed his member. His eyes grew even wider as he watched her take her top off and revealed her large breasts to his eyes.

Erasa used her over hand to move Gohan's member in between her breasts and began to push them together around his member, massaging the exposed skin while her mouth kept going up and down on him. The combined pleasures of Erasa breasts and moth caused the last of Gohan's self control to disappear and Gohan's sayain side took control, he began to pump up and down in between her heavenly breasts and into her mouth.

"Oh god, Erasa!" her name left his lips as one last stroke brought him over the edge, his hot seed exploding from his thick manhood into her mouth as she swallowed it greedily. The sayain was panting heavily; the wave of adrenaline that the incredible orgasm had brought in his blood was making him tremble slightly. Erasa licked her lips clean, staring at her lover with a small smile on her lips.

As Erasa stood up she looked into Gohan's eyes, she suddenly became terrified at what she saw. When she had started this Gohan's eyes had shown excitement and lust but also kindness and caring but now all she saw was animalistic lust. As Erasa tried to back away, Gohan's hands grabbed the hem of her pants and tore them off her.

Gohan's eyes admired Erasa's now naked body from head to toe, taking in her almost flawless skin, her gorgeous curves and beautiful facial features. Gohan tightened his grip on her hips and turned her around so that her back was to him before he impaled her on his hard member. Erasa gasped in surprise and then let out a long moan as she felt his thick manhood filling her hot tight canal; she could also hear a groan coming from Gohan who had his forehead pressed onto her shoulder.

The odd position made the blond haired beauty a little disoriented, but at the same time the pleasure it gave to her was almost unbearable; Gohan's member was embedded into her heated core to the hilt.

Gohan started to thrust into her forcing himself a little deeper inside her slippery channel and making her close her eyes as moans started to escape her lips; she then felt his hands gripping at her hips and lift her up till he was almost out of her before lowering her back down again. He kept on doing that, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his thick shaft, increasing in speed every time. The only sounds audible in the room were the screams of pleasure that came from the Erasa.

Erasa's hands had slid up her body and behind her to encircle around Gohan's neck, his lips left her neck were they had been placing open mouthed kisses and captured hers when her head rolled back due to the feeling of pure ecstasy she was experiencing down between her thighs. His thick member was hitting her pleasure spot over and over again making her scream in to the kiss as she neared her climax.

Gohan was in purgatory, it felt so good being inside Erasa that it felt like heaven but he had to fight so hard to stop going super that it felt like he was in hell. With Videl there was no problem, she knew what he was so he didn't have to worry about going super infact Videl loved him going super while he was fucking her. But Erasa, she thought he was human, not a alien and humans don't change there hair and eye coluor at will instantly.

It was then Erasa felt it, her first orgasm was something beyond description, she had never felt anything similar in all her life; her vision was blinded by white fire, she could feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting around Gohan's throbbing manhood, and her slimy juices leaking out of her heated core and coating his stiff shaft as he kept on pounding into her. Erasa ended up breaking there kiss and screaming Gohan's name. Sensing Erasa's muscles tightening around his member Gohan couldn't keep himself from releasing himself into her; as he let out a grunt of pleasure along with her name as he came erupting his hot sticky seed into her slippery canal.

Gohan let himself fall back onto the chair with his softening manhood still buried deep inside her. Erasa lay on his chest, unmoving snuggling into his shirt. As Gohan listened to her breathing deepen, he realised that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, Gohan gently rapped Erasa in his arms and laid her on the bed behind the chair. Before pulling his pants up and taking off into the night sky.

Plz review! Second part coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Gbecool Here! Here is the second part of the Story!

That Morning:  
_She could feel his hands were gripping the tender skin of her waist as he lifted her up and then impaled her again on his rock hard member. The air around them was filled with the enticing aroma of sex and the only noise that could be heard were the cries of pleasure that came from the two teens._

_Gohan's eyes closed as he began to speed up his thrusting as he impaled her on him and himself inside her hot damp core, Erasa began to bend back and rest her head on Gohan's shoulder as her breasts bounced with every push that came from beneath her. _  
_'Oh god, please Gohan! Fuck me harder!" Erasa begged as she felt his teeth begin to nip her neck._

_Her plea was granted as Gohan began to impale her harder and deeper on him, her slimy juices were leaking out of her entrance and coating his rock hard member as he impaled her on him at an impossibly fast pace._  
_"Gohan, more"_  
_At these words, one of Gohan's hands left its spot on her waist to grope one of her soft mounds while his member kept embedding itself to the hilt in her moistened core as his fingers played with her stiffened nipples._

"Gohan! I'm cumming!" Erasa moaned as she awoke from her dream. Panting, she sat up in her bed and tried to untangle the sheets that had got tangled in her long slender legs over the course of the night. Her body had a coating of sweat that glistened in the morning light; sweat was pooling together along her chest and slipping into the valley between her breasts. As the memories from her dream returned to her, Erasa smiled before she looked over her shoulder to look at the sleeping Gohan but only to have her heart break. Gohan had left her while she was sleeping, but still what had she expected. Gohan sleeping next to her with his arms rapped protectively around her and when he woke up, he would say he loved her and would dump Videl for her.

Of course not but it would have been nice if he had stayed with her through the night. However she had asked for them to be together for one night and no matter how short it was, Gohan had given her the one night she asked for. Sighing, she shifted her naked body and got off the bed and took a quick glance at the chair next to her bed before she tried to walk to the on-sweet shower.

She turned the shower on, not really caring what temperature the water was as she closed her eyes and let the water wash over her body. A moan escaped her lips as the water got hot and reminded her of the pleasure from the previous night. The feel of his rock hard member moving in-between her sensitive breasts was exquisite, the feeling of his rock hard manhood embedded in her dripping core was something beyond description and now Erasa knew what a lucky girl Videl wa- Videl.

And now Erasa could see the full pitcher of her actions from the previous night. She had seduced, blown and then had her brains fucked out by Videl's lover, boyfriend and the love of her life. Erasa wanted to pretend it never happened and that she had only fantasized it but there was no denying it. Last night did happen. She had betrayed her best friend by making love on her part with her best friend's boyfriend. And the worst part was that she had loved it. Erasa loved the warm comforting feeling of being rapped in his strong arms, hearing him cry out her name as he came in her mouth, hearing him moan as he impaled her on his rock hard member. She had loved everything that happened and she wished it could happen again.

But Erasa know it wouldn't, last night was a one time incident and Erasa knew it. She had seen the way Gohan looked at Videl, his eyes were caring and full of love but when he had looked at her, there was simply animalistic lust, nothing more. Gohan loved Videl and Erasa knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she destroyed their relationship. Firstly because her conscious as well as her morals would eat away at her and secondly Videl would quite literally kill her. This left only one option for Erasa, to keep quiet about it and avoid Gohan and Videl as much as possible.  
Easier said then done.

As Erasa walked through the gates of Satan City College, her resolve was tested. There standing in by the gates, waiting for her were Gohan and Videl. As her eyes fell upon Videl, Erasa couldn't help but feel envious of her beauty. When Videl and Gohan had started to date, Videl had started to change the way she dressed. She had swapped her biker shorts for a pale blue skirt that matched her eyes and went down to just below her knees; her over sized t-shirt had been replaced by a white shirt. Shirts, Videl must of paid thousands on shirts, at the start of the college year, Videl would buy a shirt but by the next week that shirt would of disappeared and a new one would of replaced it. The college had many rumours about Videl's shirt problem, the favourite among the girls is that Gohan is very impatient and would rather rip Videl's shirt to get to her skin instead of just undoing the buttons. She had yet to get rid of her gloves which was a pity in Erasa's opinion as they ruined the feminine appearance Videl had created with her shirt and skirt. Her black hair was still short and slightly spiky but it looked beautiful on Videl and was a perfect contrast with her creamy skin. As Erasa looked at her, she began to think it was no wonder she had got to Gohan first, Erasa new that she was beautiful but when compared to Videl, she was merely cute.

As Erasa's eyes moved to the object of her desire, her mouth began to water and memories from the previous night began to fill her mind, Gohan looked just good enough to eat and she had to stop herself from pouncing on him. It seemed that there little interval last night had affected him more than he had let on because he was wearing something he had certainly never worn at school before. His orange and black striped pants had been replaced black jeans that hugged him in all the right places, his white baggy top had been switched for a black silk shirt and finally black boots completed the image.

As Erasa's eyes took in his very sexy appearance, she noticed something unusual, rapped around Gohan's waist was a black belt, but the texture of it didn't look like leather, more like fur. (Okay I know that sayain tails normally have brown fur, but I think that Gohan would look much better and cooler with a black tail, plus it completes the image.) Putting it aside in her mind, Erasa saw that Gohan's wild black hair was swaying in the light morning breeze. She also noticed that Gohan's sudden change in clothing had not gone unnoticed on the rest of the population of the school. Gohan's shirt and jeans hugged his body and revealed a very hard muscular body, which caused every girl who set there eyes on him to drool and stare dreamily him and every guy to stare daggers of jealousy at him. Erasa smirked evilly as she realized that she was one of the two people who had been fucked by now the most sort after guy in the whole college.

The joy that spread through her at the thought quickly drained away as she got closer to the couple and what replaced it was guilt. She could see that Gohan was standing behind Videl with his arms rapped protectively round her waist as he affectionately kissed her neck. Videl's arm was rapped round his neck as her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes were shut and her lips were parted slightly. Erasa still couldn't believe what she had done, she knew that Gohan had consented to there love making last night, but still it would never have happened if she hadn't seduced him and by doing so not only risked her friendship with both Gohan and Videl but also risked there happy relationship. But judging by there current activates, Gohan hadn't told Videl about what happened during Erasa's little study session.

Taking a deep breath Erasa shouted to them "Videl...Gohan...get a room!" which caused Gohan to jump off Videl as they looked up but sighed as they saw it was only Erasa. Both of them were flushing again because Erasa had caught them. Videl was flushing out of the embarrassment at being court by her best friend while Gohan was passionately kissing her neck; Gohan on the other hand was blushing because the girl who he had cheated on Videl with the night before had just caught him passionately kissing Videl. Gohan was torn, he didn't regret what happened between him and Erasa, in fact he quite enjoyed it but he did regret what he had done to Videl, he loved her more than anything and because of his lack of control, his other side had made him cheat on her. The only thing Gohan could think of to try and make it up to her was by paying her much more attention and affection, he also wanted to find out why his tail had grown back and why it was know black.  
"Morning Erasa" Videl's voice interrupted his thoughts as she greeted her friend.

The rest of the morning went very slowly for Erasa. Basically because Gohan and Videl were in all of her classes today, sitting right next to her and when ever she looked there way she could see them doing something romantic, holding hands under the table, Videl resting her head on Gohan's shoulder or having one of there hands on the others knee. No matter how small the jester was, it would make Erasa's guilt come back and each time it did, it got stronger.

By lunch time, Erasa couldn't take it any more. She had to tell Videl, anything Videl does to her could never compare to the guilt that she felt now. She had also thought through about what it could do to Gohan and Videl's relationship. Videl wouldn't brake up with Gohan, from what she had seen in the last couple of hours, Erasa knew that Videl loved Gohan to dam much to brake up with him by the way she let him do something she hated, displays of affection in public.  
"Videl, can I speak with you in privet?" Erasa asked her friend as the three of them left there fifth class and started to make there way to the bench where they normally had lunch.  
"Sure Erasa" Videl replied as Gohan's arm rap around her waist and his lips begin to kiss her neck.  
"Um I mean in privet." Erasa said in a voice that was no more than a whisper, hoping Gohan wouldn't hear.  
"Um sure Erasa, Gohan behave yourself." Videl said sternly as she thought back a moan before pushing the hybrid's mouth away from her neck. Leaning up she whispered seductively in his ear "we can finish this tonight" before walking away with Erasa.  
"Okay Erasa, what do you have to tell me that's so important you couldn't tell me infront of Gohan'" Videl asked as they left the hallway and walked into the Girls toilet.  
"Well um it's about last night." Erasa said in a nervous voice, she was standing at the far end of the bathroom and looking everywhere around the room except at Videl.  
"What about last night Erasa, did something happen while Gohan was helping you study?" Videl asked, her hands were know resting on her hips and her lips were now frowning.  
"Well you see Videl, me and Gohan, eh we did, we had, well you see." Erasa said in a weak voice, she didn't know what to say, how could she tell her best friend that she had slept with her boyfriend.  
"Come on Erasa, what happened?" Videl asked, she was becoming very impatient.

Taking a big breath before looking down at the tiled floor of the bathroom, Erasa said "Last night me and Gohan had sex."  
As she told Videl, Erasa looked up from the tiled floor and gazed into Videl's eyes; for a few seconds she could see nothing in the deep blue irises. It seemed that Erasa's confession had not been any where close too what Videl had expected and as it began sink to in, the blond teen could see that betrayal was filling her blue depths. Acting quickly Erasa added "It wasn't Gohan's fault Videl, I um seduced him." That did it. Videl's eyes changed, no longer showing betrayal or pain or anything along those lines. Instead her blue irises were ablaze as they filed with anger, furry, rage, no matter what you called it. The way Erasa would say it pretty much summed it up, Videl was pissed.

The Present:

Erasa felt herself become light-headed as the flow of oxygen to her brain became blocked by Videl's fingers encircled around her air pipe. As she gasped for breath, Erasa begged "Videl-don't-kill me."  
"Why not you bitch? You know how much I love Gohan. And you're meant to be my best friend, what kind of best friend would go and seduce a friend's boyfriend?" Videl asked through gritted teeth as she kept eye contact with the know suffocating blond.  
"Videl, I-I-I" Erasa stuttered, her lack of breath stopping her from finishing her statement.  
"You what?" Videl asked, her voice filled with hatred towards the girl.  
"I love him."  
Videl for the second time in minutes was stunned. She had known that Erasa had had a small crush on Gohan when they first met him but she had thought Erasa had gotten over that long ago. It turned out she was wrong.  
As she felt Videl's hands release her throat, Erasa collapsed onto the tiled floor, her hand was rubbing her throat as she breathed in the sweet air.  
"Erasa, why didn't you tell me?" Videl asked as kneeled down and began to rub her friends back.  
"When I finally figured it out, it was to late Videl. I found out I was in love with Gohan when you told me about the two of you."  
Erasa said as her eyes became cloudy and tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"Erasa, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" she soothed. "I acted like that because you went behind my back and slept with him, if you would have told me you loved him."  
"What am I going to do, Videl?" Erasa sobbed. "It was hard enough before, trying to ignore the feelings I felt for him but now? How am I supposed to just forget about last night?" As she began to try and control her tears she looked up at her friend, her eyes sparkled with the unshed tears as she looked into her friends know concerned face. "When the two of you told me about your relationship, I tried to fight it, but I was so jealous of you …don't look so surprised," she scolded, her voice was thick with emotion as she remembered. "You had managed to capture the heart of the boy whose eye I had been trying to catch for months but just because I was jealous of you never meant I didn't want you to be happy. And if Gohan was what would make you happy then I was willing to let you have him." as she finished, Erasa gave up trying to control her tears, burrowing her face in her hands she started to cry.

For a few minutes the room was filled with an uneasy silence, only broken by the sound of Erasa's sobs. Videl was idly running her fingers through Erasa's hair in an attempt to calm her while she tried to think of a way out of this mess. As she thought of and dismissed options, suddenly an idea came to her.  
"Erasa, What if it wasn't for just one night? What if we shared Gohan?" Videl asked curiously.

Erasa's looked up from her hands, the expression on her face changed almost too quickly for Videl to register but when she asked "What do you mean Videl?" her facial expression showed hope.

Videl smiled comfortingly at Erasa before saying "I don't mind sharing Gohan with my best friend, Erasa, as long as she does love him."

Erasa blushed a deep crimson before asking "But what about yours or Gohan's family?"  
Videl let out a short, sarcastic laugh before saying "Well let's see, my mum ran off with another man when I was little, and I haven't seen her since so I don't think she has much of a say in the matter. My dad, well I don't really care what he thinks of it because …" Videl had to stop there however, remembering that Erasa didn't know the truth about the cell games. Thinking quickly, she finished "It is none of his business." She knew it was a stupid commit but taking a quick glance at Erasa, Videl saw that she had bought it.  
"Gohan's family, don't get me wrong Erasa, they are very nice people but Gohan's father is too dense to see anything wrong with his son having two girlfriends. Gohan's mother, well when she's told that her little baby is sleeping with 'two' women, her mind will start calculating how many grandchildren she could have. So I don't really see any problem with mine or Gohan's family."

At the mention of Grandchildren, Erasa had gone an even deeper shade of red but there was still something she was worried about "But what about Gohan?"  
Videl smiled again before saying "Erasa, Gohan is a brilliant lover but he is too much for one person. I think the prospect of having two beautiful girls will be more than enough to convince him to give it a go. And if he argues I will tell him that he will not be getting any sex until he agrees." As she finished both Girls burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of silence, Erasa asked "So Videl, when are we going to tell Gohan about this new arrangement?"  
At this, Videl began to smile evilly before saying "I was thinking that we won't"

That Evening 

Videl moaned happily as her back hit the soft sheets of her quilt, Gohan lay atop her with his lips pressing into hers. Videl eagerly responded to the kiss, parting her lips and letting her tongue dance with his; the familiar waves of passion starting to run through her veins and her kisses became like liquid fire as her velvety lips pushed into his.

Her hands made there way round to his back and began to slide up and down , scraping his skin through the barrier of his shirt with her nails and making him shiver under the sensation. As they kissed, Gohan's hands began to make their way up to her shirt, finding, to one of his many delights, that Videl was not wearing a bra under her shirt. He cupped her large breast in his palms, loving the sensation of her warm smooth skin on his fingertips. The feeling of her soft and yet firm flesh in the palm of his hands was exquisite.

Videl's eyes fell closed as she began to moan into there kiss at the feel of his hands fondling her soft mounds gently, stopping now and then to flick her hardened nipples. This served not only to drive Videl nuts with the pleasure it caused her but also to remind her how little she understood him. When Gohan had first made love to her, he had been soft, gentile and caring with her as he took her virginity. But then the next night, he had been anything but gentile. It wouldn't of surprised her if she had been making love to a wild animal. And that was how it went on, with Gohan alternating between being kind and gentle too being rough and wild. God it drove her nuts, how she never knew what to expect from him. But then again she found the air of uncertainty to be very exciting and unbelievably arousing.

Videl's was awoken from her very pleasurable memories as she heard the sound of something being ripped and then felt a shiver of pleasure run through her as the cool evening air hit her now bare and rock hard nipples. As she felt Gohan pull back, there kiss broke and as her sea blue irises opened, she could see that Gohan's jet-black eyes were no longer looking into hers, but were now looking down at her body.

Following his gaze, Videl looked down and could see that Gohan had once again ripped her shirt off. Videl had heard what the girls said about Gohan and her shirts and it infuriated her how they were almost right. Videl knew it wasn't his fault, he had told her about his sayain heritage, he gave in and told her his secrets when she told him he wouldn't be getting any sex until he told her. Videl did admit to herself that it would have been nicer to just use the puppy dog eyes but no where near as much fun.

The animalistic hunger that filled Gohan's gaze intensified ten-fold as he gazed down at Videl's body until it reached the hem of her pale blue skirt. He took in the sight of the flawless creamy skin of her smooth stomach, and then travelled up from her bellybutton to her gorgeous breasts, they were full and firm, the milky-like complexion accentuated the contrast with her rosy nipples that due to the very sudden change in temperature and the attention Gohan had been paying to her, had stiffened.

Leaning down, he took one of her rosy, pebble like bud's in-between his teeth, making her gasp in both pleasure and pain caused by his sharpness of his teeth. His skilful tongue began to circle around her stiff nipple, licking the tip as he gently increased the pressure his teeth were putting on her nipple; making Videl moan louder as she pushed her chest up to give Gohan better access to her breast.

As Gohan's mouth lavished attention on her nipple, one of his hands had travelled up her body and came to rest upon her neglected breast. His fingers began to gently squeeze her breast while his thumb began to dub and flick her hardened nipple. The combined effect of his very talented mouth and hand made Videl start to moan his name very loudly while silently thanking who ever was watching over her that her father wasn't home.

As Videl suddenly heard a noise outside her room door, she remembered what she and Erasa had planed. Regaining her senses from the daze Gohan had put her in. She took Gohan's hand and lips off of her body; she pushed Gohan back onto the mattress and rolled on top of him while at the same time pinning his muscular arms at his side encountering to her surprise very little resistance before she trapped them with her legs.

As he looked up at her, he gave her a very Vegeta like smile which she returned. God he loved it when she tried to take control, a trait, he guessed came from his sayain heritage.

Videl placed her slender hands on his hard covered chest as she leant down and began to kiss his neck. She began to lay a trail of kisses down his neck until her lips reached the collar of his black silk shirt. Videl could hear footsteps outside her door and began to kiss up his neck and then around his jaw line while her delicate fingers began to undo his buttons, knowing that if she kept his attention on her, he would be to 'preoccupied' to notice his surprise outside.  
As her fingers undid the last of the buttons, Gohan's shirt fell open to reveal his very hard and muscular chest. Ending her trail of kisses along his jaw, Videl leaned up so she was once again straddling his waist. As she looked at them, Videl began to trace each and every one of the scars, small and large that littered his muscular chest with her finger.

As the tip of her finger came to the end of the last scar, Videl removed it before replacing it with the velvety texture of her lips as she began to kiss Gohan's healed wounds as if she wished to heal them. The demi sayain began to moan at the feel of his Girlfriends kisses and became deaf to everything except her gentle touch.  
As she kissed his final scar, Videl let her hands run down his torso until they came to rest upon the top of his jeans. As they brushed against his tail, a shiver ran up his spin and he made a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whine.

Videl looked up at him questioningly before she realized what she had done. Looking down at his furry 'belt', she began to run her had over it, looking for the buckle but only hearing the young hybrid continue to make the whining sound. Videl gasped as she felt where the tail had broken threw his jeans, as she put two and two together Videl now understood why she and the rest of the college had thought it was a belt. The back of his shirt had been covering the tear and there for stopping people from seeing it. But then another question arouse, why had she never seen it and why had he never told her about it?

But still there is a time and place for such questions and Videl had learnt from personal experience that asking questions can be a real mode killer. And besides why should she ruin the fun that had been presented by her finding out about Gohan's little secret.

Videl quickly pulled her hand away as the furry appendage unwrapped itself from around Gohan's waist and began to stand at attention. Videl watched it for a moment before she moved her hand back to it and began to gently stroke its fur making Gohan's body begin to shake as moans started to escape from his mouth and his eyes closed because of the pleasure that had started to spread through his body.

As her hand petted Gohan's tail, Videl's moved her over hand down, letting her fingers gently stroke the very large bulge through his jeans before comeing to the button and zipper of his jeans; after undoing the button she slowly pulled the zipper down. As the restraints that held it in place were loosened, Gohan's large erect manhood popped out from his jeans. Using her free hand, Videl pulled the jeans down his legs before throwing them to a corner of the room and then letting her eyes roam over the now all but naked, god-like body of her boyfriend.

Seeing the evidence of Gohan's arousal for the first time in over a week, Videl couldn't help but lick her lips as the delicate fingers of her right hand reached out and wrapped around his length, she heard him let out a grunt of pleasure and she could almost feel his shaft pulsing in her grasp. She began to stoke him slowly from the base to the head making him buck his hips into her hand with the hopes of receiving more of the incredible sensations from her talented fingers.

Videl's attention was suddenly drawn away from the sex hungry demi-sayain however as she heard the hinges of her door creak and as she looked up from Gohan's member and towards the door, a sly smile spread across her lips.

_Kami, what is taking her so long?_ Gohan thought as he began to exhale noisily in anticipation, the way her hands were moving on his tail and manhood was sending jolts of pleasure through his system and dulling his senses. On more than one occasion that night, Gohan had thought he had heard something outside Videl's room and just a second ago he thought he had heard her door opening. But right now, his sayain mind had taken over his rational human one and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel Videl's soft lips around his hard manhood.

His hands suddenly gripped the silken sheets on the bed as he felt her wet tongue lightly tease the tip of his stiff member. Her hand moved down to a spot on his thigh after a few more strokes and was replaced by her greedy tongue that began tracing imaginary trails along his giant shaft before the dark haired teen took him into her mouth, slowly letting his length pass through her lips.

Videl's hand left the demi Sayain's thigh and reached the base of his swelling member as she kept on moving up and down on him, and she began to massage the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb applying a light pressure that made him groan louder. Gohan could feel that he was almost ready to cum.

But then he suddenly felt Videl's mouth release his member and she started eagerly licking his shaft, from the base to just below the head. Gohan suddenly felt a sucking sensation on his balls, moving from one to the other. Videl stopped her licking and kissed the head of his member before taking as much of it in her mouth as she could.

Gohan found all three sensations to be incredible but the gentile sucking sensation on his balls was driving him mad, It wasn't that he didn't like it, It was that Videl had never done anything like it to him before.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, releasing the sheets from his grip, Gohan pushed his upper body off the bed so that he was now in a sitting position on the bed and looked down.

What he saw would of ether killed a normal man from shock or make him cum right then and there. On there hands and knees, in-between his legs was Videl and Erasa.

He watched as his member disappeared in-between Videl's luscious lips as she bobbed up and down on his crotch. He could also see Erasa as she busied herself with his balls, gently sucking one before moving to the other. As he watched, Gohan couldn't resist touching the two goddess that between his legs. Leaning back, Gohan closed his eyes as he lied back on the bed and enjoyed the pleasure that was now coarsening through his veins like a liquid fire.

After a few minutes, Videl and Erasa ceased there actions. Videl released Gohan's member from her lips and as she was getting up onto her knees, she loosened her grip on his tail, letting it wiggle free from her grip before laying down on his waist. A couple of seconds later, Erasa let go of Gohan's balls taking her time to give them a quick lick before she got onto her knees.

Gohan let out a confused moan as he felt the two girls pull away, he had been so close, so close to reaching that blessed release. Opening his lust clouded irises, Gohan found himself looking up at Videl's beautiful face. "Videl what's-" but before he could finish asking his question, Videl had lent down and sealed his lips with hers. As she broke the kiss, Videl put her finger to his lips, ending any thought he had of speaking before saying "just enjoy it Gohan." Before pulling away from him however, Videl leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

As Videl repositioned herself so that she was now on her knees beside Gohan, she looked over at Erasa who had a half pleading, half anxious look on her face and asked "do you want to go first, Erasa?"

The blond beauty made a considering look as she gazed down at the hybrids incredible member with an increasing hunger before answering "If you don't mind Videl."

Slowly, Erasa mounted him. Gohan could hardly control himself as he gazed up at the goddess that was currently straddling him, as his eyes took in her beauty; he reached out and started to caress Erasa's breasts. Biting back a moan, she grasped his dick in her hand, guiding it towards her entrance as she lowered herself on it. As the head pressed against her soaking entrance, attempting to enter her, Erasa pushed down slowly and began to lower herself onto him. Reaching out, Gohan gently griped her hips and guided her down on him before he let out along moan as he slowly slid into her; she was tighter than he remembered from the night before.

Videl couldn't help but get even more aroused as she watched her friend lower herself onto her Gohan. As she watched However, Videl could feel the flames of her arousal reaching a near unbearable height until she got an idea. Reaching down, she griped the hem of her skirt with one hand before pulling it down her thighs and then let it slide down her legs.

Gohan suddenly felt the light weight of Videl's body press onto matrice, as he looked up, Gohan could see that she placed her dripping core above his lusting gaze. Getting the idea, he leaned up and parted her folds with his tongue before he began to slide it into her damp womanhood. A moan escaped Videl's lips as she felt the young hybrids teeth gently scrape her clit, as she felt herself lose balance she quickly braced herself by placing her delicate hands on his muscular chest.

"Oh Gohan." Erasa moaned as Gohan thrust into her, forcing himself a little deeper inside her slippery channel with each thrust, making her close her eyes as the moans of pleasure escaped her lips. His hands griped her hips a little harder but not enough to cause her any pain as he began to lift her up until he was almost out of her before lowering her back down again. He kept on doing that, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his manhood. As he did this, the only sounds audible in the room were the moans and cries of pleasure that came from the two girls as the young hybrid pleasured them to a great extent.

"Oh, yeah… fuck, Gohan!" Videl cried as Gohan's tongue twirled around inside her tight slick passage, tenderly stroking her velvety inner walls as her nectar leaked out of her and slid into his mouth. Her body arched up and a low growl of pleasure left her open mouth as she felt his greedy tongue leave her and start to tease her moistened womanhood, parting her wet folds slightly and then slid up to her clit and then down her willing opening at an agonizingly slowly speed and then repeating the same action again and again.

"AHHHHH! Gohan, Oh My God!" Erasa cried, her eyes were welling up with tears of pleasure, while still at a moderately slow pace, she could feel his deep thrusts begin to speed up and his member was now rubbing against her pleasure spot. Gohan's right hand released its grip on her hips and reached down and began to gently toy with her sensitive clit, rubbing it gently with his finger.

Gohan then proceeded to relinquish his grip on her hips and let his palm wonder up her body and started to feel her breasts. His fingers latched onto her left breast and began to slowly massage it, his thumb caressing now and then her hardened nipple before he switched to the other breast; this caused Erasa to scream his name as she felt all three sensations.

When both of Gohan's hands had released her hips, Erasa had begun to lift her hips till his tip was barely inside her, just to let herself fall down onto him again. As Erasa lifted herself, Gohan's hips suddenly lifted off the bed so as she fell onto him, impaling her deeper onto his stiff manhood.  
"Oh FUCK!" Both girls screamed, Erasa because of the feel of Gohan's cock being impaled deeper inside then before and Videl because of the feel of Gohan moaning there names into her core.

After a few minutes of this however, Erasa could feel it. Her climax was building and she could feel it spreading through her like a wild fire.  
"Gohan! Ahhh! Don't Stop! Don't you dare stop! Oh Kami Gohan you're gonna make me cum!" She screamed as she impaled herself onto him again. That was what Gohan had been waiting for, both his hands left there respective positions on her body and griped her hips again but instead of lifting her, he held her down.

"Gohan, please I'm so close" Erasa begged as she felt her orgasm ebb away. "Why won't you let me cum Gohan?" Her voice was no longer bubbly and cheerful but held a pleading tone and was filled with emotion, tears were seeping out, under her eyelids and as she opened them, her light blue eyes were cloudy and tears were sparkling as she felt the intense pleasure disappear.

"Because I told him too" Erasa's eyes darted up from Gohan to Videl, or who at least sounded like Videl. The Girls black spiky hair was sticking to her forehead, her eyes were half closed and so clouded by lust that her blue irises were almost black. A thin coating of sweat covered her forehead, as it glistened in the light of the room it gave her an angle like glow, the sweet along her chest was slipping into the valley between her breasts. Her lips were parted slightly as she panted, Gohan's tongue had been keeping her on the brink of an orgasm but every time she came close, Gohan had pulled her right back.

"WH-what do you mean you told him too, Videl?" Erasa asked, although her pre-orgasmic pleasure had died down, Gohan's member was still embedded deep within her and it was causing every nerve in her body to spark.

"Don't you remember, Erasa? You went behind my back and OH KAMI, Gohan give me a minute, seduced my Gohan. You didn't really think I would let you get away with that so easily?" Videl asked while also having to scold Gohan as a shock of pleasure ran through her body as he started to suck her clit.

"But you - you said that - that you didn't mind sharing him" Erasa said, she was shore that she would lose her mind if Gohan didn't finish her soon.

"That's right I don't mind sharing Gohan with you as long as you love him, but still I can't let you get away with going behind my back like that, how am I to now you won't do it again?" Videl inwardly smiled as she watched her friend wither in the pleasurable agony. When Erasa had told her about hers and Gohan's actions from the previous night, Videl had been anything but pleased and thought that she had been perfectly justified when she had strangled her. However her hatred towards the girl quickly ebbed away when she told her that she was in love with him, Videl could hardly blame her for that when she herself was so deeply in love with Gohan but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt by her best friends actions. It was when she and Erasa were leaving the bathroom that she got this brilliant idea.

"Please Videl, I'll never go behind your back again, just please let Gohan finish me." Erasa begged as she tried to move her hips against Gohan's grip.

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm so sorry but Videl please" Erasa could feel her tears running down her cheeks now, as every second went by she could feel the sparks getting worse and as they worsened her sanity was being pushed to the limits.

"Good enough, Gohan finis…" But before Videl could finish, Gohan had already started. Once again he began to lift her hips up till his tip was barely inside of her but this time as he lowered her, his hips rose so he entered her faster. As he did this, Erasa's head rolled backward and as she felt his member filling her wet canal. He kept on doing it, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his thick shaft but each time his speed increased until soon his movements were just a blur.  
As the young sayains tempo increased Erasa could feel it, every time she was impaled upon him she felt herself getting near to her climax. Gohan could fell his as well, but that wasn't all he could feel. Ever since Erasa and Videl had mounted him he had been fighting against going super. It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was that he didn't no if Videl had told Erasa about his sayain heritage. But as he felt it building he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the transformation this time. Last night had been difficult enough but he could tell this one was going to be much more intense and therefore fare more difficult to stop a transformation.  
Although he was trying really hard to keep his focus on pleasuring the two goddess's, the feeling of Erasa's soft, warm sex linked with his, the enticing sweet scent and taste of Videl's nectar and the sensual moans they were making made him lose his control over his body and he started to transform.  
Erasa couldn't speak, couldn't moan, couldn't scream. It had all happened so suddenly, she had been so close; Gohan's deep and powerful thrusts had put her on the brink once again and then it happened. Gohan's member suddenly swelled inside of her, growing by at least two inches and thickening by one inch. That caused it; Erasa had thought that her orgasm from the previous night was incredible well the one she was experiencing know dwarfed it and any other pleasure she had ever felt. Her vision became blinded by white flames as she felt her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his incredible manhood.  
As he felt her muscles tightening around his member, Gohan lost the last ounce of his control and released his hot sticky seed into her slippery canal; he let out a long cry of pleasure inside of Videl which in turn caused her Orgasm. As Gohan let go of Erasa's hips, she tried to get off of him but only managed to fall on to the bed as her consciousness drifted away and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Slowly, Videl got off of Gohan and kneeled on wobbly legs as she watched Gohan pick Erasa up and gently place her on the bed so that now her head was resting on one of the pillows before he turned to her.

"when did you find out?" he asked her, his turquoise eyes looking into her now light blue ones searching for any signs of anger or hurt but finding only the love he always found.

"Find out what, that you had cheated on me with my Best friend?" Videl asked, trying to sound angry but failing miserably as the betrayal she had felt that afternoon once again filled her heart.

Gohans only response was a nod as he turned away, his sayain mind refusing to let her see the worry and sadness that were filling the turquoise depths of his eyes.

"This afternoon, when Erasa asked to speak with me in private" Videl said simply, she knew why Gohan had looked away from her. He had told her on many occasions about a sayains pride and she had seen many examples of the way it controlled there actions and personality, particularly when she had been around Vegeta.

"I'm... I'm sorry Videl." Making no attempt to hide the apologetic tone in his voice as a tear ran down his check. Even his sayain mind and pride combined could not stop him from expressing how sorry he felt for what he had done to her. But at the same time, Gohan could not stop the fear that was now coursing through his veins, Fear that she would end there relationship then and there.

Gohan looked up as he felt Videl's hand touch his face and giddied his gave back to hers so that his turquoise eyes met her blue ones. She leaned up and kissed him gently before saying "Gohan, I'm not mad at you. You told me about your sayain heritage, I can hardly blame you for following your instincts after, I don't know how many nights and yet I can't blame Erasa for the way she fells about you."

Gohan was to say the least speechless, Videl had forgiven him for doing something most would consider unforgivable and yet he had now her to kick up a storm over some very simple things.  
"Videl I…" he was unable to finish however as Videl placed a finger on his lips to silence him before saying  
"Gohan we can discuss this in the morning. Now however" A sly smile spread across her lips before she said. "As I understand it, you have fucked Erasa twice in the last 24 hours, while I have only been teased by your tongue 'once'" Videl made sure she emphasized the word once. "I'm starting to feel left out." She said in a now playful voice as her hand glided down his body, taking its time to pass over his godly chest before coming to rest on his still hard manhood.

Gohan let out a small moan as he felt Videl's hand rub him at a teasingly slow pace before asking "And how my dear, am I to make this up to you?"

Leaning up, she whispered seductively in his ear "By giving me better than she got." Pulling away from him, Videl turned away from him and got on all fours; giving his now lustful eyes a wonderful view of her perfect butt and moistened womanhood. As Gohan positioned himself behind her, Videl let out a small moan as she felt the tip of his cock slid teasingly across her womanhood. As his gaze traveled down her body and came to her rear, he was tempted to impale himself into her tight asshole but as he looked down and gazed at her womanhood, he wanted to fell her warmth surrounding him once again. As he tried to decide which he wanted more, Gohan suddenly got an idea.

Gently, he slipped the tip of his manhood into her ass, allowing her a moment to get used to the sensation before slowly pressing the rest of his swollen length into her while using Erasa's nectar as a lubricant. Videl squeezed her eyes shut as a sharp, but quickly passing pang of pain from his cock stretching her shot through her body, no mater how many times they did this, Videl's body was still not interlay use to Gohan's size when he went super. However, the feeling of a long furry object entering her quickly replaced that pain with pleasure as his tail began to enter her. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled out until he was almost out of her before ramming his length back inside her. He continued to do that.

His tail was keeping pace with each thrust of his length, as his length thrust into her, his tail slid in and then out of her. After his first few thrusts, the pain she had felt from his size had subsided into ecstasy as he pounded into her; with each thrust his speed increased until soon his movements were once again a blur. As she felt them, Videl let out a moan that was more like a scream as Gohan griped her hips and began to pull her back against his thrusts.

"Ahhh! Yesssss!" Videl screamed. Suddenly Gohan's tail pulled out of her, followed by his cock. Panting, Videl looked back and saw that Gohan's tail had rapped itself securely around his waist, she could see her nectar dripping from its yellow fur. Before she could ask why he had stopped, Gohan had pushed all his length inside her hot slippery tunnel, she gasped loudly in surprise but her hips still moved back to meet his thrusts. Their minds were totally absorbed in the sensation of pure bliss that they were feeling as their bodies moved in perfect harmony.  
Gohan's eyes shut tightly as he felt his climax nearing. He was close, and judging from the sounds that Videl was making, she was too, and as he hit her pleasure spot, she let out a pleasure filled scream as she came in a gush of hot slimy fluid that coated his pulsating cock as it slid in and out of her at a speedy speed. As he felt her inner walls convulsing and tightening in erratic spasms around his thick member, Gohan let out an animalistic howl as he exploded in a spurt of whitish sticky liquid.  
The two teens collapsed onto Videl's soft bed, they were both panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath. Videl's head was lying on Gohan's shoulder and his was laying on one of her extremely soft pillows of the queen-sized bed; Videl's body was lying on Gohan's, his arms had rapped around her waist in a tight embrace while his tail rapped itself around stomach and his now relaxed manhood was still inside her.  
Slowly Gohan crawled under the covers, being careful to try and not disturb Erasa's sleeping form before placing it over her.  
"I love you, Gohan" Videl whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you to Videl" Gohan confirmed as he came out of his transformation.  
"What about Erasa?" Videl asked as looked down at the sleeping Girl who was currently snuggling up to Gohan's side.  
"I defiantly think I'll grow to love her" 

Plz Review!


End file.
